UnderTales
by Theanimedude
Summary: Title is a WIP. Short Undertale stories. There's some messed up stuff in here, fair warning.


1st Tale- 4 Days

* * *

1

A human child fell into the ruins today. The poor thing was being assaulted by a golden flower, who was telling them to "DIE." Hahaha… It only just occurred to me how absurd that sounds. After all, flowers do not talk!

The child was very grateful for my help when I saved them. I became filled with nostalgia at the thought of caring for a child… I left them behind to surprise them with a pie. But the little one caught up to me after a few moments. They were exhausted… I gave them a room of their own, and they promptly went to sleep. But it was only for a few moments… Just long enough for me to give them a slice of pie by their bed! Heehee.

Later, when they woke up, they came to thank me for the pie. Their tiny face… It reminded me so very much of the human child I once raised. And then… My, how that child is bursting with energy! They ran from one end of the house to the other, stopping in front of the mirror every time. It was after a few moments that I noticed they seemed… distressed.

They asked me how to leave the ruins.

I couldn't let them go through the exit… That would be a death sentence. So I resolved to destroy the exit of the ruins permanently.

I told them I had something I had to do. They followed me down into the basement.

I told them that I was going to destroy the exit. They continued following me.

I told them to go back to their room. They followed even closer. Really now… Don't human mothers teach their children obedience?

I had to convince them that they would not be allowed to leave. I did something… shameful. One should never threaten a child with fire magic, that much is given. Nonetheless, it worked. The child ran from the basement, bawling.

My resolve faltered. I had intended to turn the door into insurmountable rubble. But then I wouldn't get to talk to my mysterious, pun-loving guest anymore. And seeing the child so distraught…

I would not lie to the child and say that I had destroyed the door. I would simply block it off. I did so using the bookshelf that I kept in the living room. I then proceeded back up into the house, holding a book about flowers.

I found them in their room, covers pulled up around themselves up to their ears, small body wracked with sobs. I felt a wave of nauseous guilt, but reminded myself that I knew what was best for them.

I informed them of the rules- "You mustn't ever leave the ruins, and you must be kind to the monsters within them." There are many others, but I can get to them later. They agreed.

After I read to them from my Book of Flowers, they fell asleep relatively quickly. Now, my desire to bring them joy is only outmatched by my aspirations to confine them to these ruins.

I will not let another human die on my behalf.

Before going to bed, I visited the door, moving the bookshelf when I did so. I waited until I heard the familiar knock-knock-knocking of my friend. He was especially punny tonight, heehee.

He told me about a party he'd been to with his brother recently. He told me that he hadn't gone dancing though. Because he had no-body to dance with.

I was slightly confused.

When I voiced my condolences, he explained to me that he was a skeleton. Sans the skeleton. His pun made sense to me now. So clever!

I told him my name, Toriel. He sounded… pleased.

After he left, I came back to my room. I hope that I can make tomorrow a better day for the child.

* * *

1-1

 _This is so boring… That stupid woman barred your escape. Killing her just removes from the equation the one person who could move that bookcase. What will you do now?_

 _Even if you do say something interesting, like "kill the monsters in the ruins," there are only so many. And you haven't killed any so far, so why would you want to start now?_

 _Heeheehee… My little monarch… Golly! You can't do much to alter this future, now can you?_

* * *

2

Today I found the child speaking with a Whimsun. Whimsun kept apologizing, saying it just "couldn't manage it." When I asked what was happening, the small creature burst into tears and ran away. The child simply said that they had tried to make friends.

The child and I went to my favorite bug-catching spot today. They expressed very little interest… While that much was disconcerting, they then asked me if any "Echo flowers" grow in the Ruins. I told them the truth; they do not. The child nodded, and then continued to watch me at my fun.

It was odd, to say the least. An Adoptive mother playing while their child watches? That is just completely backwards, heehee… Hee…

It disturbs me that they did not participate in my sport today. They refused to take part in any activity I offered until it was almost bedtime.. They expressed great interest when I offered to read to them from my Book of Flowers. I did so, to help lull them to sleep.

I then returned to the basement, waiting for my skeleton friend. When I heard his knock-knock-knocking, I immediately said "Come in!" I was surprised at myself. I could not, would not open this door to anyone. Ever. Not if it meant releasing the child into that world.

Sans paused for a moment, but he laughed it off afterwards. It didn't come up again. He told me that sometimes my jokes got his goat. I very briefly became angry, but then he told me a knock-knock joke about spoons. I couldn't stop laughing, heehee.

Late into our fun, the child joined us. When Sans asked who they were, I hesitated for quite some time. … ASGORE wouldn't break down the gate if he learned that there's a human here, right? And if Sans wasn't accepting of the human being in the underground… Then I didn't need to speak with him anymore.

When I informed him of the human's presence, he told me something that surprised me greatly. "that's hilarious."

I was bemused. Surely Sans knew of the war between humans and monsters, right? Although I suppose his nonchalance was… comforting. Thank you for being accepting, Sans. You truly are a friend.

* * *

2-2

hey kid. it's me, sans.

toriel gave me your phone number. said you were having trouble making friends.

and, well... i offered.

i have a brother, papyrus. he has trouble making friends too.

it really gets to him sometimes, ya know? i don't like seeing him sad.

so i don't want you to have to deal with that same pain.

let me tell ya, toriel is probably the best friend you could have in there.

and, boneus- she's already willing.

i feel like you should start by opening up to her a bit, alright?

heh... i can't really judge. i don't really know your whole situation.

so you've goat to tell me… what are you doing down here?

how did you get here? and… why?

… i guess only you know, huh?

listen, kid. you didn't sound incredibly enthused tonight.

you hardly said anything.

… do you hate it in the ruins? do you just want to leave?

buddo, you know she's trying to protect you. there are monsters down here that'll kill a human like you.

whoever has the guts to try and take a human's SOUL to the king...

sorry kid, that's just how it is.

as long as you're down here, you might as well try to enjoy yourself. tori says you really like that flower book.

… **Why?**

i guess it doesn't really matter. whatever makes you happy, bud.

anyways, you're probably wanting to sleep. one last thing- buck up. i'm sure you can find some good in this situation. give it time, you'll make friends and find happiness.

just look at me. i'm always cracking jokes, even though, well…

 **I'm trapped down here too.**

see ya.

* * *

2-2-2

 _Wow. You actually like that book, don't you?_

 _Are you looking for_ _ **ME**_ _in there?_

 _Heehee… You_ idiot. _I'm one of a kind. Nobody knows anything about little old me._

 _No… but you're not looking for me, are you? Something else, then…?_

 _If you tell me what it is… Maybe I could help you find it._

… _? You're not sure yet? … Heehee. Get back to me later then._

* * *

3

I found the child in a similar position as yesterday, with Loox staring up at them. The one-eyed bully said that they were "way weird, just like Froggit and Whimsun said." It gave the child a forceful "NO!" before retreating. The child saw me approaching and dashed past me, in tears.

For the better part of today, the child refused to set foot out of their room. Then they wouldn't let me in. I eventually offered them some pie, and they agreed to let me in.

They looked awful. Tears streaked their apathetic face, and I felt a strong wave of guilt. The child simply wasn't happy. I asked if there was anything, ANYTHING, that I could do to make things better. They shook their head.

They were, however, adamant that I continue reading to them from the book of flowers. I complied, hoping that perhaps this was the way into their heart- devotion and love. They suddenly stopped me after a few moments, and asked me to start with another book.

I settled on "The Girl and her Dragon." While not an incredibly stimulating book, the story is simple and sweet. A human girl leaves her village and finds a terrifying beast that all fear. She manages to somehow befriend it against all odds… And their souls both glow brighter in the end.

The illustrations depicting this "dragon…" they weren't necessarily frightening. Or even unpleasant, really. What was it about this being that was so intimidating?

Perhaps that it was simply different from the humans…? But differences like that aren't worth fearing for your whole life.

The child and I agreed that every creature deserves sweetness and mercy. I gave them the sweetness in the form of yet another piece of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. They have at least grown to like that.

The child didn't join Sans and I tonight. Alongside our usual jokes, he asked me how the "kid" was doing. I honestly wanted to smack him.

He remained silent as I relayed to him their sadness. When the topic of the Book of Flowers came up, he seemed curious. Why had the child so quickly lost interest in it?

To tell the truth, my focus had been more on the child than the book. I couldn't give a set-in-stone answer. Perhaps they had grown tired of the flower book?

They didn't seem particularly interested in "The Girl and her Dragon," either…

Maybe I need more than books.

Sans told me a fantastic story today. He ran out of his favorite restaurant when his request for "spare ribs" was denied. Heeheehee…

* * *

3-3

heya.

so, how's "The Girl and her Dragon?"

my bro likes that one alright, but the story, when you're reading it…

it's a little slow. sorta draggin', ya know?

heh…

just… remember what i said, okay? it's starting to get to tori that you won't speak to her.

see ya.

* * *

3-3-3

 _For real? Are you sure this is what you want?_

 _I've gotta tell you, it's… not a pretty way to go._

 _And do you really care about her THAT little?_

 _Don't get me wrong, I can totally relate. She's just another collection of dialogue._

 _I could help you another way if you like._

 _No? … Whatever you say._

 _Show up tomorrow where we first met._

* * *

4

The child insisted that we go and gather flowers today. I was perfectly willing to comply. Imagine that, the flowers that appeared as my children disappeared… were now a subject of joy for this new child.

Unfortunate as they once believed their situation to be, I'm very, very glad that they have taken an interest in a form of activities. At first, they spent a little while simply observing them.

It was odd… they looked at the flowers the same way they look at me when I talk to them.

But that is ridiculous. After all, flowers do not talk!

... I knew that wasn't entirely true, so I kept an eye out for the one from the first day I saw the child.

Perhaps it's simply that they've always been fascinated with flowers. Who can say?

… I say that because I know that THEY wouldn't. They talk only when necessary, which is… saddening. But I will let them be their self.

When we got back home, I read to both the child and Sans, through the door. The child was quickly sleeping after my story about a poor rabbit, oppressed by an evil skeleton. He always had a "bone" to pick with the small creature. Sans said that the story was racist. I told him to stop skullking, heehee.

When it was time for bed, I brought the child to their room. They stirred briefly, and I told them how glad I was that they were there.

They smiled at me for the first time. A genuine smile, if not a vocal response.

I'll sleep happy tonight.

* * *

4-4

 _Now's the time. She's sleeping. Don't let her hear your voice._

 _They'll taste terrible. And they'll burn the whole way down. Eat as many as you can until you can't anymore. Heeheehee... No screaming._

 _You'll get nauseous… Then dizzy… Then you'll start to puke._

 _You won't be able to breathe._

 _It'll be difficult to even move._

 _Then your heart, your veins, your blood... they'll slowly_ _s t_ _o_ _p_ _w_ _o_ _r_ _k_ _i_ _n_ _g._

 _Show me that DETERMINATION..._

* * *

5

Today I found something terrible. The human was dead in their room, vomit on their face and bed. There were yellow flower petals in their mouth.

I'm afraid I don't have much to say today.

* * *

5-5

heya.

is anyone there…?

well, i'll just leave a message.

…

i suppose you wouldn't have any way of answering me, huh?

nah. you're pretty far gone.

so, uh… i came to visit the two of you. same as always.

the, uh, door was open.

i figured… maybe it was an invitation.

i thought against it for a moment… then strolled right on in.

nice digs, really.

…

 **Then I found you.**

it was, uh, pretty gross.

you didn't listen to my advice. all i can wonder is… why?

what made you want to come down here? and why did you take your own life?

you actually went as far as to _ask_ the monsters in the ruins to kill you.

and then... man. it's sickening.

for her sake, you couldn't have picked a better way to go?

... but enough about you.

i found tori alone in her room, silently staring at her wall.

the first time i ever saw her face, and... she was heartbroken. i really wanted to see her smile.

but all she could think of is that you picked _this_ over living with her.

she completely blames herself, which is, uh...

it's wholly unfair.

she made me promise her something.

she made me promise her that… if another human ever came down here again…

not to let her know.

i helped her bury you, ya know. she hasn't left her room since.

... but hey, it's not all bad. i visit her every day now.

we meet face-to-face every time.

she's probably one of the sweetest people in the world.

… this is the last thing i should be saying, but...

i wish i knew where your SOUL is now.

 **So I could give it right to ASGORE, persansally.**

… i know that sounds terrible, considering the circumstances…

but for someone that hurt this woman in such a way, this person who gave them nothing but love and affection...

heh. what can i say.

 **Why would I show mercy to a person like that?**

… see ya never.

* * *

5-5-5

. _... You know something?_

 _I'm not a huge fan of this ending. Not with you disappearing again._

 _And golly… You sure didn't like it down here, didja?_

 _You came here, probably to escape the human world…_

 _Just to do this here._

 _Who knows? Maybe, given time, am eighth human would've come down… and gone straight to ASGORE._

 _One less person willing to try and stop them._

 _Maybe she even would've offed herself as well._

 _When? When did you lose your DETERMINATION to push ahead?_

 _You probably would have made it out of the ruins somehow, eventually._

 _but... you got it back when you made that last decision._

 _Heeheehee... Isn't that precious. You needed that last spurt of perseverance..._

 _To give up on this world._

… _Tell you what._

 _I'm resetting this timeline._

 _From now on, when you go back to bed after she stops you from leaving…_

 _You'll hear HIS voice._

 _Maybe things will be much more interesting this way.  
_

 _At the very least, THIS won't happen again._

* * *

 _Animedude here._

 _Welp... I was shooting for dark. Let me know if I got it._


End file.
